Six Steps to Dating
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Daikari. Daisuke askes Hikari on a date, and some chaos happens. It's kinda a romance/comedy. This was requested by DavisDigimon. Read and REVIEW!!!!


This is a Daikari....yes, I'm writing a Daikari. Someone requested this fic. *cough*DavisDigimon*cough* So I'm writing this, but in return...I'm going to write some evil revenge fic. Like..a...::tries to remember his threats:: I'll think of something. I don't own Digimon, so there. Oh..and Takeru 0wnz j00. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
**~//~  
**Six Steps to Dating.  
By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Daisuke looked over the magazine, in reality he had no idea why he was reading it. No, that was wrong, he had no idea why he had asked to read it, instead of just taking it from Jun's room. This was all for his master plan.   
  
"Six Steps to Dating." Daisuke said scanning over the article. "I can't believe Jun reads this junk." Daisuke read the article carefully, maybe it would work. He simply had to follow the article perfectly and Hikari would fall in love with him. "I'll do it!"  
  
**Step One-Ask said person out.**  
  
That was certainly expected. "Okay, now how to ask her out." Daisuke began to pace his room, before even reading the rest of the step. "Oh, I should finish reading this."  
  
Each person is different, some like to be asked directly, others like the more romantic approach.  
  
Daisuke pondered. Now which one was Hikari. "Well, I hang on her already...so maybe being forward doesn't work. "So I'll have to be romantic." Daisuke said finally. "But how do I do that?" He looked at the magazine expecting the answer to magically appear. "Okay, so I have to figure this out myself." Of course he didn't know exactly how he would figure that out. An idea suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. A few moments later he was running out of his apartment.  
  
~//~  
  
"Who is it?" Miyako asked opening the door. "What are you doing here Daisuke?"  
  
"I have to ask you something." Daisuke said inbetween breaths.  
  
"Uh, okay..." Miyako said blinking a few times. "What's going on."  
  
Daisuke pushed his way past Miyako flopping onto the couch. "It's about romance."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"How do you ask someone out on a date, romantically?"  
  
Miyako blinked a few times, before a devious smile crossed her face. "So you want to ask Hikari out, eh?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And you wan't to do it romantically, eh?"  
  
"Um...yes?"  
  
Miyako clapped her hands together. "Well, you're just in time for Sensei Inoue's love lessons!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Miyako said rolling in a chalkboard from the closet. "Now pay attention."  
  
Daisuke blinked a few times a small sweatdrop forming behind his head, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. In fact, maybe he should have went to Sora or Mimi.  
  
"Okay, now what you have to do is write a little note and stick in her locker, telling her to meet you after school, okay?"  
  
Daisuke blinked a few times nodding.  
  
"Take notes!"  
  
"Oh!" Daisuke said searching for a piece of paper and a pencil. This was worse than school.  
  
"Now, when she comes to meet you, you bring a single rose."  
  
"Why not ten..or thirty..or fifty..."  
  
"Single!" Miyako said bapping him upside the head with a newly produced pointer. "Who's the Love Sensei here!"  
  
"Um..you."  
  
"Darn Skippy!" Miyako said folding her arms. "Now what will you say to her."  
  
"Um..Hikari do you want to go out on a date?"  
  
"Nononono. you're supposed to be romantic." Miyako said grabbing Poromon from the kitchen and setting him on a chair. "Now observe."  
  
Poromon blinked a few times as Miyako got down on one knee in front of him. "Poromon would you allow me the honor of escorting you out on the town."  
  
Poromon blinked a few times. "Okay!"  
  
Miyako stood up pointing one figure in the air. "That's how a man is supposed to act!"  
  
Daisuke blinked again. "Okay, thanks Miyako..I think."  
  
~//~  
  
Daisuke slyly moved towards Hikari's locker the next day and shoved a note into her locker. He was proud of what the note said. 'Hikari meet me by the soccer field. ~Daisuke.'   
  
Daisuke waited through the rest of the day for the moment of truth. Finally, the final bell rang and Daisuke bolted to the soccer field.  
  
A few moments later Hikari came walking up. "Hey Daisuke, whats up."  
  
Daisuke jogged up to her and got down one knee. "Hikari, would you..do me the honor of...." What a time to forget his lines. "Um..go out with me?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"It's just one date! Please?"  
  
"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Daisuke hopped to his feet. "Yes! Um..pick you up Friday at seven."  
  
"Okay, see you--" Before Hikari could finish her sentance Daisuke was long gone. "Weird."  
  
~//~  
  
** Step Two-One must me polite and courtesy on the date.  
Step Three-One must be well groomed, and properly dressed for said date.**  
  
Daisuke tore through his closet. What was he going to wear, and what was he going to do with his hair!? And why was he sounding like a crossbreed of Mimi and Yamato. That was it, he'd steal, no borrow some clothes from Yamato. Another genius plan by Daisuke!  
  
"Yamato!" Daisuke yelled banging on the front door. "Open up, it's important!"  
  
Yamato pushed open the door, still in his sleepwear and his hair every which way. "Waht do you want, Daisuke." he said scratching his chest.  
  
"I need to borrow some close..and you need to tell me how to keep my hair down!"  
  
"What are you talking about. It's early..."  
  
"It's three in the afternoon! Now let me in!" Daisuke said shoving past Yamato. "Where do you keep your clothes! And the gel, I know you have gallons of it, where is it!" Daisuke yelled going through Yamato's dresser.  
  
"Oi...oi..oi!" Yamato yelled. "My room's already messy enough and I don't-" the rest of his sentance was cut off as a pair of boxers collided with his face. "Stop that!"  
  
"Then help me, it's important. I have a date tonight."  
  
"Your hand doesn't count..."  
  
"I'm going out with Hikari."  
  
"That's your hands new name?"  
  
"Will you just help me!"  
  
"Okay..okay.."  
  
A few hours later Daisuke stepped out of Yamato's house wearing a dark blue suit, a few sizes to big, but nontheless it looked nice. In his opinion of course. The hair issue, some things you just can't change.  
  
~//~   
  
** Step Four- Be on time and be prepared for small talk with the parents.**  
  
Daisuke ran up the steps, he had exactly three minutes before six. At exactly twenty-two seconds past six he knocked on the door. Which fortunately, or maybe unfortunately was answered by Taichi.  
  
"Hey, Taichi."  
  
"Come in Daisuke, my sister will be ready in a few minutes. We need to have a little chat." Taichi said pulling Daisuke into the house. The next moment Daisuke was shoved into a chair with a light pointed towards his face. "Soooo, you're going out with my sister, huh?"  
  
"Yes, sir...."  
  
"And where are you taking her?" Taichi said pushing the light closer.  
  
"Um, to that new american restaurant."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And what are you doing after that? Hmm? What are you going to do Daisuke!?"  
  
"Um..take her home?"  
  
"Good answer!" Taichi said moving the light back. "One more question. Why are you wearing Yamato's suit?"  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Hikari said walking into the other room. "Oh, was I supposed to dress up?" Of course, she was wearing her classic spandex number.   
  
"It's okay!" Daisuke said and pulled Hikari out the door, and down the street.  
  
"Daisuke, I can walk!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to get away from Taichi."  
  
"It's okay. By the way, where are we going?"   
  
  
~//~  
  
** Step Five-Take your date to someplace elegant.**  
  
Daisuke lead Hikari the restaurant grinning like a madman. His grin never left him as they were showed to a table. The date wasn't going too badly.  
  
"Order anything, Hikari." Daisuke said pulling the chair out for Hikari.  
  
"Thank you, Daisuke." Hikari smiled as she sat down, looking over the menu.  
  
Daisuke walked around and sat down on the opposite side of the table and began looking over the menu his eyes widening at the prices. He would be broke for the rest of his life! "I think I'll just have a water. Go ahead and order whatever you want."  
  
"Oh, we can share something. I don't eat that much anyway. Gotta watch my figure and all."  
  
"Your figure is fine!" Daisuke blushed a bit. "I mean, okay."  
  
"Great." Hikari said telling the waiter their order. "This is a nice place."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure the prices aren't to high."  
  
"Prices? Nah, I have extra money this week. I washed my Dads car."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"Yeah." Daisuke faked a smile as he took a quick glimpse in his wallet. He would have no funny at all. Not to mention he would owe Jun the rest of his life.  
  
The rest of the dinner was ate rather quietly, the few words being shared were on topics of school and soccer, and what so and so did during lunch. Daisuke grinned a bit more, so far so good. Just a little bit longer.  
  
"I'm done." Hikari said putting her napkin on the plate.  
  
"Me too, " Daisuke said. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah" Hikari said beginning to stand up.  
  
"Wait!" Daisuke yelled standing up quickly. Of course there was one problem with his gesture, he had tucked the tablecloth into his shirt. With a loud crash plates and glasses fell to the floor, left over food falling all over Daisuke. "Aw maaan!"  
  
Hikari giggle lightly. "That salad is defiantely you, Daisuke."  
  
~//~  
  
**Step Six- Do not end the first date with a kiss! You donot want to seem to forward.**  
  
Daisuke walked Hikari up to her apartment door, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry about what happened in the restaurant."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I needed a good laugh."  
  
"It was pretty funny. Like one of those sitcoms."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I had a nice time, Daisuke." Hikari smiled a bit giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night." With that she closed the door to her apartment.  
  
Daisuke blinked a few times a hand moving to his face. "I'm never washing my face again."  
  
  
~//~  
  
Guah..I actually did it...in a way....^_^ I actually like this fic. I think it's pretty IC, ne? ::points a finger at DAvis Digimon:: I wrote this because you asked! So suffer with how it turned out. Okay..everybody else....any other requests? ::working on that Mimato:: Oh, and I'm working on an Iori/Takeru friendship fic. Sorry, they're my two fav 02 characters. Ciao for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
